User talk:Vampir0us
Older and/or concluded conversation moved to Archive. ---- Races (Human) subcategorisation *The human category on, for example, the Nords and Cultists pages serves to show that the enemies have the race "Human" ingame (that is, when you fight them, it appears above their name). Certain cards have special functions against certain enemies. For example, Meddling with Mysteries does not banish against enemies with type 'Zombie' or 'Skeleton', hence the separation from undead. In particular, I see you've changed Zombie Torso and Eyeball Glutton to what they appear to be: is this change reflected ingame?--Ryo Sangnoir (talk) 13:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) *I assumed the Zombie Torso and Eyeball Glutton were just posted in wrong section, I did not check what they are ingame, thanks for reminding me, I will recheck it. I know what the human category is for (after all, that is why I didn't move Medea or Fanatical Ogre, even though they are clearly not human), I just didn't think to check the two undead cases which were so clearly "wrong", will recheck. --Vampir0us (talk) 14:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) *Checked Eyeball Glutton in Infernal Affairs - The Hills Have Eyes, he is definitely a demon. Will do Zombie Torso later when I have enough ingame energy for it. --Vampir0us (talk) 14:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) *About the Nords and Cultists categories I created - I now added a more detailed description to avoid any confusion --Vampir0us (talk) 15:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Tabber + AnonAMouse *I have a few tricks and tips for using the Tabber tool, I'd like to demonstrate them on your Profile page Tabber's with your permission... 23:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) *Sure, why not --Vampir0us (talk) 23:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) *And btw feel free to use my Editor Hub for it, contains all the internal tab links. --Vampir0us (talk) 23:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Collection Template Try this: User:Vampir0us/My_1st_Clash_Collection (Still working on scaling it but thought you'd like to try it...) 16:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, it looks nice, will try it out. --Vampir0us (talk) 16:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Noticed Nr. 144 is missing, still checking the rest :) --Vampir0us (talk) 17:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Apart from the single missing card, everything seems to be fine. Great template, thank you --Vampir0us (talk) 17:39, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :144 is Banish... ah Banish (Card), the template will be fixed in a sec. 18:08, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :: Talking about Banish... right now it is a redirect to Effect, guess I will change it to disambiguation. --Vampir0us (talk) 18:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) No please don't! - 18:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, already did, 14 mins ago. I can revert it if you wish. --Vampir0us (talk) 18:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The Banish redirect to Effect is used by the Bosses, Brawls and Mega Brawls pages to name but 3, change it and you wreck those. Leave it with me I'll try to come up with a fix... 18:37, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Darn, what a fail, I should really use the "what links here" next time :s Sorry about that, I won't touch that page anymore --Vampir0us (talk) 18:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Yup. :p - 18:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :I've switched it back for now until we can come up with something... Would converting all those pages from Banish to say Banish (Banish) then giving the redirect to Banishing and rename the card from Banish (Card) to Banish similar to how Blank and Blanking work now do it? 18:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe so, should I get started on the links? :p --Vampir0us (talk) 18:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC) If it implies the effect then Banish, if it means the card then leave it pointing to Banish, thanks 19:00, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Check the , I think it is done, I didn't change only the forum/user links. For some reason, there is the Logann the Drake Hunter link, even tho I changed the only subpage with a banish link, no idea whats up with that. --Vampir0us (talk) 19:44, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Just the edit cache catching up, only 1 set of links left to change then... Every single clan brawl bosses template! From Banish to Banishing and just be glad it isn't every brawl but at least the Banish card is now consistent. 20:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::I changed those already, with the exception of the bosses without Banish effects. Clan brawls with banish too did show up in the "what links here" page. Edited the three bosses without banish aswell, just for consistency's sake. --Vampir0us (talk) 20:40, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks is that all the clan brawls swapped from the Banish to the Banished option? I edited the master template to only accept Banished so if anyone copies one still showing Banish and tries to use that to add the Banished listing it won't work nor will it show on the Brawls page as that info is flagged by the BrawlBoss template for the Brawlbossinfo one and it won't work either (for Banish anyway). 21:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Ehm, you mean 'Banishing', not 'Banished' right? --Vampir0us (talk) 21:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah sorry not fully with it following the injury earlier in the weekend, painkillers will do that to you. I still managed to write that 1st clash template for you tho and will try to get the next one ready asap, I don't plan to script them to fully scale but I'll be adding some minor scaling for use with Tabber so you hopefully make a card collection setup. Because of how it works the collection, tabber or not would have to be on it's own page as every card is indirectly transcluded, so that when or if it's image gets updated the cards shown by the template will automatically change too. 22:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry to hear that, hope your injury gets better soon. I'm sick myself, but it's just a common cold (such a stupid "disease" to be bedridden with, really). My thanks for the template. I hope it is gonna be used by more people than just me, would make me feel stupid if I caused you all this bother for a personal template :). As for the other sets, there is really no rush. --Vampir0us (talk) 23:01, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I see it as practice for me, that setup needed 3 arrays and 1 variable to work and a couple of cards not showing their images tweaked, even the templates documentation is mostly generated from 1 of the main template arrays. The main bonus is a pre-made base to build the rest of the template set around. Why 3 arrays? Simple, 1 for the cards displayed number in order lowest to highest, 2 for that card numbers name (non alphabetical), 3 the same list as #2 converted to template elements so that the template entry has a x ref with card and card #, I plan to tweak it to allow it to show the quantity held if any are above 1, but that's for another day. The main bonus is it's unlikely that the array sequence of cards will change even if their numbers do, so only a numeric array rebuild would be needed. Glad you like it anyway. - 03:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC) April 1st? :p Collection Template (Part 2) + AnonAMouse Remember: *User:Vampir0us/My_1st_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_2nd_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_3rd_Clash_Collection *User:Vampir0us/My_Promo_Collection Hope they are to your satisfaction. - 12:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks again, will check them out. --Vampir0us (talk) 12:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry forgot one: *User:Vampir0us/My_AtD_Clash_Collection Just PowerFlux and Infernal to go... But I think I'll take a short break. 13:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, I checked it, noticed you added the battle-forged cards (which I completely forgot about). Only one minor detail, card #471 in 2nd Clash (Glowing Vomit) should probably be taken out, as it cannot be part of anyone's collection, it is created by other card (Gut-Breaker Draught) ingame. Btw, I created a new sig using yours as an inspiration, I hope you don't mind :) 18:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually Shoone got his from me, I made that for him, he changed the border color tho. Just 3 simple arrays to edit, and block to remove from the page display. Look like fun? Ok so I use Google Docs to help generate those, the name array is also used by the documentation, it's alphabetized and has the ...= added to each listing during display. It means the documentation is copy paste too, so used by all 4 collection templates. If you think thats bad enough, try: Just another of several projects I'm working on. With Shoone out on his travels, it makes me wish I had an assistant. :p 01:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'd be happy to help with anything. Just say the word 08:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) 471 puled from clash 2 list. Could you go though AtD, Infernal and Power Flux let me know any that shouldn't be included... Oh and the Unofficial Power Flux listing should probably be listed in both sets yes? I think ther is only 2 or 3 sets of 3 cards in those so nothing major. Have been bugging DEV Logann to make them a single die (Singular for dice) Mini Flux. 16:18, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, to sum up the issues you should expect: ATD #722 card id collision (2 cards with same number) ATD #723 card id collision (2 cards with same number) Made a report about those 4 cards a month or two ago, still sharing ids tho. That's all, ATD and Infernal don't have any numbered cards that shouldn't be included as far as I can tell. As for the Unofficial Power Flux, yes, I think including them in both would be best. 16:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Card number collision isn't an issue since that array is cross referenced from the name array anyway, oh and for the record there are about 30 cards with clashing numbers!!! 1st Clash - Festive Yule Tribesman and Blank are both number 0 for example. Working on a Google Drive version of the same info, and using that to generate the arrays from the tab seperated values, I copy the lists from this wiki to notepad save and upload them to my google spreadsheet, makes adding new set collections faster... Hope this info explains how I come up with solutons to issues like this request. 13:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Just went through the AtD collection; Vampire Slayer (Among the Dead, #752) is missing from there, mainly because it was not in the AtD card list at the time, I added it there now. 16:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Fixed, plz check the rest... - 04:53, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Imagemap Tried experimenting with the imagemap we were talking about earlier (in the extension conversation). What you think about this?: Could be nice for equipment set pages, don't you think? 22:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes but IMO the image is too big, and a poor someone has to enter every poly for each part. The reason I prefer to use stacking divs is that you only need an name, x, y, image scale and link per item. also with stacking divs I coul ddo a version for players to show their active equip. And since only the images are linked it would mean that the imagemap poly work is already done. I get what you are saying about the imagemap, it's ideal for fixed images, but in the case of the maps, divs are better as it's just an x + y adjustment if the devs move them. Again nice work / idea but the size is too big, A map or table we can get away with not showing fully on a mobile / cell / tablet viewer but for what is supposed to be the players equip then you want the set to fit. Say 200px ish max, we'll work on it eh? 13:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) This was just the first try, I know it is too big right now, scaling is on the to-do list :P 14:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Done scaling (easier than I thought, seems the imagemap automatically recomputes the coordinates during scale change); minimum of 50px, max 200px 15:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Looking good, only 2 other minor niggles... #The image needs replacing by one with a blanked / blacked out face, akin to the class selector ingame as each player would have their own gender, skin color, hair style and expression. #Rather than creating a new one for every set, do you know the poly layout for another set? we could probably rig the template to display each set as part of the template call. Like this: 20:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I intended to add a variable or switch for displaying different sets at some point, that was the original idea why to use template anyway :). About the gender, I was wondering, don't male/female armors use different models (some of the sets at least)? Not sure how to test it, since I don't have a female character. About the poly layout, going to work on another one now 20:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Another one: 21:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC)